


Pierwszy

by rogogon



Series: Daddy Saulbert [9]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Daddy Saulbert, Gen, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noworoczne postanowienia Adama i Sauliego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierwszy

Nie zapalając światła, popchnął nogą drzwi i wszedł po cichu do środka dziecięcego pokoju. Cieszył się, że były jedynie przymknięte, bo ze śpiącą Lily w ramionach nie dałby rady ich otworzyć. Cudem nie potykając się w ciemnościach o pozostawione na podłodze zabawki, położył córkę na łóżku i przykrył ją kołderką, rezygnując z przebierania jej tym razem w piżamę – bawełniana, falbaniasta sukienka była na tyle wygodna, aby bez przeszkód mogła posłużyć jej dzisiaj za strój do spania. 

Sauli odgarnął ciemne kosmyki z jej twarzy i pocałował w czoło. Uśmiechnął się i na palcach wyszedł z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Po omacku pokonał kilka metrów korytarza i zajrzał do kolejnego pokoju; ośmiomiesięczny Noah spał spokojnym, głębokim snem nieprzerwanie od kilku godzin. Zasnął zaraz po tym, jak cała czwórka obserwowała fajerwerki, a teraz, prawie cztery godziny później, nie obudził się ani razu, co Adam, Sauli oraz Lily jednogłośnie uznali za pierwszy duży sukces. 

Lekkim krokiem zbiegł po schodach na dół i wszedł do spowitej w półmroku kuchni, gdzie Adam otwierał właśnie butelkę lekko schłodzonego szampana. Wlał złoty płyn do przygotowanych wcześniej kieliszków i podał jeden z nich Sauliemu, który właśnie usadowił się wygodnie na kuchennym blacie. Adam podszedł bliżej i stanął między jego nogami, a szczupłe uda momentalnie oplotły ściśle jego talię. Pochylił się i oparł czoło o głowę Sauliego, po czym obaj westchnęli – poniekąd w zadumie, a poniekąd ze zwykłego zmęczenia. 

\- Lily śpi? – Wymamrotał cicho Adam, nie chcąc przerywać ich błogiej idylli. 

Sauli pokiwał twierdząco głową. – Jak zabita. Zresztą widzę, że z Noah nie jest wcale gorzej. – Zerknął na milczącą jeszcze krótkofalówkę, której druga część leżała bezpiecznie w kołysce malca, informując jego rodziców niemal natychmiastowo o każdym pisku czy zaginionym smoczku. 

\- Za rok będą na tyle duzi, że moglibyśmy wysłać ich do mojej mamy, a my spędzilibyśmy pierwszy od lat sylwester we dwoje. – Wymruczał Adam prosto do jego ucha. 

Sauli zamknął oczy i zatracając się w pieszczocie, uśmiechnął się na tę wizję. – Nie przeszkadza mi to. 

…

Leżeli przytuleni pod miękkim kocem, rozgrzani musującym szampanem i ciepłem swoich nagich ciał. Sauli opierał się o tors męża, w jednej ręce trzymając kieliszek, a palce drugiej splótł z palcami Adama, leniwie muskając delikatną skórę jego dłoni. Wpatrywali się w okno, za którym niebo jaśniało coraz bardziej z każdą mijającą sekundą i czekali na wschód słońca. 

\- Idealne zakończenie jeszcze bardziej idealnego roku. 

Sauli uśmiechnął się na słowa ukochanego i ścisnął delikatnie jego dłoń. – Kolejny będzie jeszcze lepszy. 

\- Jakieś noworoczne postanowienia? – Zapytał brunet, całując go w czubek głowy. 

Sauli wtulił się nieco bardziej w ramiona męża. – Odzwyczaić Simbę od drapania drzwi. – Zażartował, na Adam zaśmiał się, przypominając sobie sposoby, które zawiodły, a jakich użyli już na ich rocznym psiaku. – Ale tak na serio, to… chciałbym częściej odwiedzać rodziców. – Adam usłyszał poważną nutę w jego głosie. - Czuję, że nie poświęcam im tyle czasu, na ile zasługują. – Brunet przytulił mocniej ukochanego, a ten nieco się rozluźnił. – A ty? Zawsze masz całą listę. – Zachichotał Sauli, odwracając się, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy. 

Adam zamyślił się. Od zawsze jego podstawowymi pozycjami na liście noworocznych planów były muzyczna kariera (bo miał dosyć śpiewania chórków w musicalach), szczuplejsza figura (bo wierzył, że to sposób na pozbycie się kompleksów i braku pewności siebie) i miłość.

Wszystkie jego plany powoli się spełniły. Każde, jedno po drugim, a nawet to, co nigdy wcześniej nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy. Nie wiedział, że marzył o małżeństwie, dopóki prawo nie dało mu takiej możliwości. I dopóki nie poznał osoby, z którą chciał spędzić każdy kolejny dzień ze swego życia, ich wspólnego życia. 

Nie wiedział, że pragnął dzieci, dopóki pewnego dnia uświadomili sobie, że w ich życiu jest swoista pustka, którą wypełnić może tylko miłość maleńkiej, zależnej od nich istoty. Nie miał pojęcia, że pragnie słodkiego smaku domowych pieleszy, dopóki nie odkrył, że leniwy wieczór spędzony z Saulim na kanapie przed telewizorem daje mu o wiele więcej satysfakcji niż najdziksza impreza w Las Vegas. 

Nie pamiętał już, kiedy przespał spokojnie całą noc, zawieszony między opieką nad dwójką dzieci, ciągłą pracą nad związkiem z Saulim i długimi godzinami spędzonymi w studiu nagraniowym. Jednak nie pamiętał też, aby kiedykolwiek czuł się szczęśliwszy. 

\- Żadnego. – Odpowiedział w końcu Sauliemu i w zamyśleniu musnął ustami jego czoło. 

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy nie miał ani jednego noworocznego postanowienia. Po raz pierwszy nie potrzebował ich, aby sprawić, żeby jego życie stało się idealne.

Już takie było.


End file.
